


Inside of You

by Aurums



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Other, iceland x fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurums/pseuds/Aurums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil had never lost sight of what mattered to him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside of You

Iceland looked at his lover, admiring his eternal lover. She looked so perfect; so silky, so smooth, and so white. Emil wondered why she was so pale?

"Baby, you look so perfect like that, so naked. I'd like to open you up in the middle of the night and eat you out. Only you'd satisfy my hunger?"

Frid did nothing but stand in shock. Did the shorter man really want to do these things to her? After all, she was a beautiful creature. Even if she did have scratches and marks covering her body. But those scars just proved how strong she was.

Emil pressed a kiss onto her metal exterior. Someday, Frid would be his.


End file.
